


Space Time

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: The Mastermind and the Guardian [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Craig movies), Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Reunions, Stopwatch, TARDIS - Freeform, the rift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sends a message to his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised this universe was liked so much... I liked it too, but whatever, right?  
> We get the 11th Doctor because of the timeline I was working in. I wanted Ten, but...meh, made more sense logically for Eleven.  
> Another little story. I seem to really like Ianto's stopwatch.

Space Time

 

“So you’re saying he’ll just come running?” Jack asked as Q played with the rift manipulator. Tosh was staring at her computer, waiting for spikes in activity, but none of them came.

“At a word from a person who understands Gallifreyan? Yes.” Q nodded. “If I saw my language, I’d come running, after making sure it wasn’t a trap, of course…and sending in my best soldier.”

“Me?” Jack asked.

“Ha, me.” James insisted walking forward and holding a part before Q had even asked him to hold it.

“This is good for human technology, very good…but I could make it so much better.” Q said and James instantly helped him pull something out without being asked.

“Um, you two act…very…in sync.” Gwen commented.

“Time Lords are mildly telepathic, but Time Lord mates can read each other’s minds very thoroughly, we don’t have to speak, which comes in handy when someone throws his comms in the ocean.” James smirked at Q.

“You know you love me.”

“So you think.” Q said, putting everything back together before going to a screen. “Don’t use my updates for anything bad or I will have James hunt you down and kill all of you.”

“He’s not threatening either, he making a promise.” James smiled and kissed his cheek, sitting down in the chair behind him as Q touched a screen and pulled back, holographic controls surrounding him.

“Whoa…” Tosh whispered, wide-eyed.

“Like I said, use for good or James will be on you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Ianto smirked.

“That was my line.” Jack chuckled. “What are you doing, Q?”

“Trying to find the TARDIS’, the Doctor’s TARDIS’, current location.”

“How is that even possible? He could be anywhere in space or time.” Jack commented.

“At this exact second, unless he’s visited every planet in the known universe and the pocket universes he can only be a certain number of places, so I’m finding all of the places he has been and figuring out which one is the more recent of his appearances so that I can send him a lovely little message.”

“Isn’t that like trying to catch a needle and a planet-size pile of hay?” Ianto inquired.

“Much more difficult, but I’m a genius.” Q smiled watching the screens and readings as they flashed by at a nearly unreadable speed.

“Bet it takes an hour.”

“Bet it takes less than a minute.” James countered.

“Thirty seven seconds. I’ve got him.” Q smiled before lifting both hands and drawing circles within circles on the air in front of him, blue marks echoing his every move on the first screen in front of him. “And…done.”

“Brainy’s the new sexy.” Ianto commented, smiling at Q.

“All this flirting and no action, you’re going to make a man feel unwanted. Topside, within the next two minutes.” Q pulled James up, shifting and fidgeting as he jumped up onto the lift.

“We’re coming!” Jack and Ianto jumped up. “You three can take the main entrance.” Jack winked at the others as James squeezed Q’s hands and kissed the top of his head soothingly. The lift raised slowly and they all stepped off as soon as it reached the surface.

“Sh, relax, love.” James sighed.

“I haven’t seen my family in…”

“I know.” James smiled gently and kissed him again. “It’s alright.”

“What if he doesn’t…?”

“It’ll be fine.” They all turned towards the sound and watched a red-head emerge from the Police Public Call Box.

“What’s it supposed to look like?” She sounded Scottish. “No, it just sort of looks like…Cardiff with men staring at us.”

“Well, who in the—Jack?” the Doctor asked with a smile. “How did you get us here? That would be sheer brilliance and…when did you learn Gallifreyan?”

“He didn’t call you. I did, Doctor.” Q said.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your cousin, don’t you remember me? Don’t you hear us?”

“Mastermind? How…?” The Doctor’s eyes were wide. “And you’re the Guardian?”

“Yes, Doctor.” James nodded with a fond smile.

“You…I…” The Doctor ran forward and pulled Q into a hug. “I thought you were dead.”

“We nearly were.” Q sighed, holding his younger cousin close before pulling away. “You look good, this is…a new body isn’t it?”

“Relatively new, been trying it on for a few years. You?”

“A year and a half, explosion in the workplace. I do like this one better I think, the last me was old. I felt awful standing next to him, he never gets old I swear. The first me the original…they tortured to death on Gallifrey, the second I crash landed here and became Q and he was old, as I said…”

“I still thought you were beautiful.”

“I retired for a little while and ended up dead…again, by no mistake of my own while I was trying to mend our TARDIS and happened to be a bit more middle aged, and then I went back to work as a tech again and…the explosion blasted”

“Him back into being a teenager and nearly gave me a heart attack. Imagine jolting awake to feeling your mate, your everything, dying in an inferno.”

“Not my fault, technically someone else’s fault.”

“Where have you been?”

“We crash landed here… I heard you were off the planet and I knew your favorite place to go was here, so I tried to get us here, the TARDIS was a bit…wrecked, but we survived and…he’s somewhat alive. You realize you’re still leaving the parking brake on right?”

“I’m so glad to see you. How did you get out…if they were torturing you…?”

“They had an idea and they needed a genius…so they took me. They didn’t expect James though.”

“James?”

“Oh, we call him James, James Bond and I’m Q.”

“That explains the books and the movies.” The Doctor nodded.

“We needed a cover story and that one worked. Our bosses have known and we leaked the stories to an author and well, he we are, hiding in plain sight.”

“Books, movies?” Ianto inquired.

“The books aren’t that popular, not until about another twenty years. James and I have been keeping them a bit quiet, he is still an agent so…we try to keep a low profile. Anyway, James took the Time Lords by surprise. They never saw him coming, never expected him of all people to turn his loyalties. I was refusing…so they caught him and started in on him to try to get me to cooperate. I died on a rack, woke up, slipped my guards, busted James out and ran for our TARDIS. The got us as we left.”

“You were time-locked how did you?”

“I’m very clever.”

“You always were. I just…I don’t know what to say…all these years, I thought I was alone.”

“You’re not, I promise.” Q pulled his cousin into his arms again. “I couldn’t let you be alone in the universe, now could I. I’m nearly your big brother, someone has to look after you and make sure you don’t destroy everything.”

“You know him so well.” The red-head commented.

“Who are you, a companion no doubt?” Q pulled away and held out a hand.

“Amy Pond.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Q shook her hand. “This is my mate, the Guardian, but he goes by James. You can call me Q, that’s the name I’ve taken a liking to. Plus it’s a lot of fun to use in Scrabble.”

“He cheats, he always cheats.” James rolled his eyes.

“Just because I know more languages than you doesn’t mean that I cheat.”

“He cheats.”

“I suspect he does.” The Doctor nodded.

“And who got you the status you have?”

“Right…sorry.”

“Better be, I risked a lot taking those tests for you.”

“Does that really matter anymore?” James inquired.

“I suppose not…not with it all gone. I hate to ask, Doctor, but our TARDIS is dying there are a few things we need and I could fix him, but here with this technology, I can’t even scrape together what I need, could you…?”

“Of course, after everything you’ve gotten me out of? Of course. I couldn’t imagine my girl dying on me and I won’t let your TARDIS die on you.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on, all of space and time to get what you need.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you…besides, I’ve missed my family. Come on.” The Doctor bounded happily onto his TARDIS. Amy followed him and James pulled Q towards the blue box by the hand. Q froze at the door and looked at Jack and Ianto.

“I’ll be back and update that Rift Manipulator for you, should make your lives easier and Ianto?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll be back soon.” Q winked and tossed back the stopwatch. Ianto looked down and watched it count down. He smiled up at Q and Q winked before he closed the door the TARDIS disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love


End file.
